spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ISAAC Organization/Space Station Heisenberg (WKH)
Space Station Heisenberg (WKH) Space Station Heisenberg: designation for NaviComp use has been assigned as "WKH", for it being named after German theoretical physicist W'erner '''K'arl 'H'eisenberg. '''Heisenberg is constructed of 68 modules and is considered a "non-moving" platform. Yet it utilizes a heavily modified LK Lander Core for both station-keeping and modest propulsion/mobility. Though not as maneuverable or speedy as other true movable vessels, it can change its location via its own propulsion system. Heisenberg is equipped with one Pod for station maintenance and two Heavy Orion Craft for emergency evacuation. In case of a radioactive leak, the entire nuclear refining module can be jettisoned and destroyed with an attached micro-nuclear warhead. Heisenberg's Mission Heisenberg's purpose is mine naturally occurring radioactive materials found on M-Class asteroids (which are believed to be rich in heavy metals) in the Asteroid Belt and process/refine them to create high-quality nuclear fuels for spacecraft. Heisenberg utilizes small specialized landing ships called A'utomated '''C'ollection 'C'raft ('''ACC for short) to complete the collection process. This overall process upholds the United Nations ban on launching nuclear substances into space. Station Crew Compliment Heisenberg is manned by a crew of 12 highly-trained Department of Energy technicians, being civilian and active/inactive military. Crew rotation occurs approximately every six months, at which time six new crew members are delivered to Heisenberg via ISAAC space vessels, and the senior six crew members are returned to HOM. Therefore, each crew member assigned to Heisenberg spends 1 year aboard vessel. Location Heisenberg is positioned at the "mid-point" between RED and the Asteroid Belt. Heisenberg's Namesake Heisenberg was given its name in honor of Werner Karl Heisenberg, an early 20th century German theoretical physicist, who sought the peaceful use of nuclear energy, to better serve everyday man worldwide. In 1932, he won the Noble Peace Prize in Physics, which essentially created the field of Quantum Phyisics. He is known for postulating more than 30 critical principals in Quantum Physics. He designed Germany's first nuclear reactor, to create electricity for the people of Germany. Heisenberg held membership in thirteen nations in their respective Academies of Sciences: to wit, Göttingen, Bavaria, Saxony, Prussia, Sweden, Romania, Norway, Spain, The Netherlands , Rome (Pontifical appointment), the Deutsche Akademie der Naturforscher Leopoldina (at Halle), the Accademia dei Lincei (at Rome), and the American Academy of Sciences. Heisenberg was held in disdain by the Nazi party during practically the entire 1930's, for his praise of many members of the Jewish community (especially his respect for the great intellect of certain Jewish scientists). He was even called a "white Jew" (a very offensive term to many Germans) by high ranking persons in Germany during this time. It would be many years before he was accepted back into "acceptable circles" by members of the German community. International Space Association Agreement Cooperative Space Station Heisenberg is currently the furthest permanently positioned spacecraft from Earth. It was constructed under contract with the Department of Energy and in accordance with the charter of the 'I'nternational 'S'pace 'A'ssociation 'A'greement 'C'ooperative Organization, known as ISAAC for short. Category:Blog posts